lightbringerfandomcom-20200215-history
Corvan Danavis
Corvan Danavis is a red drafter and general who fought on Dazen Guile’s side during the War Of The Prisms, and the father of Aliviana Danavis. He was the mastermind behind Dazen's plan to assume his brother's identity after Gavin's death. Corvan was one of the two known survivors of the Massacre of Rekton by Rask Garadul's army, along with Kip Guile. After the massacre, he traveled to Garriston and was reunited with his old friend Dazen, masquerading for 16 years as Gavin. Together, Gavin and Corvan directed and oversaw the fortification of Garriston against the impending attack by Garadul's army, augmented by the Colour Prince's color wights. This included the construction of Brightwater Wall, a massive bulwark that was built entirely out of stable yellow luxin, the most difficult luxin to seal, but once sealed, stronger than any other. Corvan was the field commander of the Garriston defenders, and oversaw the evacuation of its citizens before and during the battle. Corvan boarded the last ship to leave Garriston, and traveled with the flotilla to Seers' Island. After Gavin negotiated a deal with the Seers of the island and formally established it as a new Satrapy, he named Corvan as the Satrap. This was for a number of reasons: not only as a reward for Corvan's considerable (but secret,) service to Gavin (Dazen,) but also because he was well-qualified for the position. Corvan was intelligent, diligent, organized, a natural leader, and could easily make his subordinates feel that that he was invested in them and cared about them, which he in fact did, but he was also extraordinarily humble and found contentment in whatever new direction his life took. Additionally, Becoming Satrap meant that his daughter, Liv, immediately became a much more important and much more valuable hostage to the Colour Prince, which Gavin hoped dearly would ensure her safety while a prisoner of the Colour Prince. Unbeknownst to either of them was the fact that Liv had been swayed by the Colour Prince and remained with him of her own will. Nevertheless, the gesture stands as Gavin's attempt to repay a small part of the tremendous debt he owes to Corvan for all of the service the man has given him, as well as the sacrifices that Corvan has made in order to help him. Sometime after becoming Satrap of Seers' Island, Corvan remarried, to the Third Eye, and this time for love; the first time he had felt that he could love another other than his daughter since his first wife died. The youngest of his siblings, all of Corvan's older brothers died either before or during the war, leaving him as the last of his family until the birth of his daughter. As a result, he came to wield Harbinger, his family's sword, that was passed on to him after the death of his last brother. This likely means that all of the brothers died childless. Ironfist later remarked that if Corvan had been in charge of Dazen's army from the start, instead of being an advisor for most of the war and only taking direct command near the end, Gavin's side would have never have made it to the Battle Of Sundered Rock, the battle that ended the conflict. Ironfist further credited Corvan with ended the war expediently by surrendering gracefully after the battle, saying that if he had not done so, guerilla fighting would likely have continued in half of the Satrapies. Corvan's grace in defeat convinced his men to go home (more or less,) peacefully. Aside from his tactical and strategic genius, Corvan is also a highly-skilled archer. During his travels with Karris during The Black Prism, he shoots a bow at a scout sprinting away from 250 paces away, and only narrowly misses. His second shot would have dropped the scout if the scout hadn't change course at the last second. His third shot, this time from 300 paces due to the scout having covered more distance, hits exactly where he wanted it to, just in front of the scout, tripping her instead of killing her, allowing her to be interrogated. Before falling from grace due to siding with the losing side in the War, Corvan was a scion of one of the great families of Ruthgar. Corvan is a "half-breed," a child of mixed parentage. He is half Blood Forester, and presumably the other half Tyrean. However, it is very likely that he has at least some Ruthgari blood and some Blood Forester blood, since the two were allied for more than 100 years and most of the prominent Ruthgari families married their children to members of prominent Blood Forest families, and vice-versa, only ending with the outbreak of hostilities due to Vician's Sin, approximately a generation before the War Of The Prisms. Corvan is in his forties, with skin lighter than most Tyreans, but much darker than the "deathly pale" palour of Blood Foresters, with freckles on his cheeks. His hair is dark, wavy rather than kinky, with natural reddish highlights. During the war, he wore a famed red mustache, with ends of which drooped below his chin, to which he tied red and gold beads. Karris thinks that his eyes remind her of a Blood Forester, which likely means that they are blue. Corvan has been married three times: the first to Liv's mother, Qora, whose manner of death is unknown. Two years after Qora's death, he remarried, to Ell, a woman from Tyrea, who died in the destruction of Garriston, and the third time to the Third Eye. His second marriage was to give Liv a mother, rather than out of love, his heart still raw from the death of his first wife. During the span of the books, he marries for a third time, this time to the Third Eye. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters